


Dulces sueños

by hakuchuumu



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuchuumu/pseuds/hakuchuumu
Summary: «-¿Nezumi? ¿No puedes dormir...? -Preguntó somnoliento. - ¿Tuviste... -bostezó-una pesadilla? - masculló abriendo sus ojos.-Tal vez.»Nezumi no lo admitirá, pero quería la atención de Shion.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dulces sueños

Hacía no más de quince minutos que había despertado entre el silencio de esa gran habitación. Intentó cerrar sus ojos y conciliar nuevamente el sueño sin tener mayor éxito.

Miró hacia la ventana deleitándose con el cielo nocturno; las estrellas estaban en su máximo esplendor al igual que la luna la cual se encargaba de iluminar escasamente su cuarto. Dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios cerrando por unos segundos su mirada para luego guiarla hacia su albino amante quien dormía plácidamente junto a él.

Lucía su piel desnuda entre las sábanas y sin evitar esbozó una dulce sonrisa, simplemente no podía creer lo lindo que llegaba a ser Shion cuando estaba en ese estado, aquella expresión de suma tranquilidad le llenaba de calidez.

Se le acercó con sumo sigilo, observando detenidamente cada parte de él: su rostro, su cabello, sus largas pestañas, su pequeña nariz, aquella marca de tono escarlata que se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo y finalmente sus labios, los cuales besó.

—Tan lindo. —Murmuró para sí mismo mientras acariciaba su mejilla apenas con la yema de sus dedos; al ver que su amante no se despertaba con los mimos se tentó a molestarle un poco más comenzando a pellizcar su mejilla sin llegar a hacerle daño. Shion se limitó a fruncir levemente el ceño y soltar un gemido entre sueños, cosa que hizo reír al de ojos grises y pronto hizo despertar al albino.

— ¿Nezumi? ¿No puedes dormir…? —Preguntó somnoliento. — ¿Tuviste  
… —bostezó—una pesadilla? — masculló abriendo sus ojos.

—Tal vez. — contestó Nezumi desviando su mirada ligeramente. —Lo siento si te desperté, no fue mi intención. —Aquella respuesta claramente era una pequeña mentirita, pero quería molestar a su querido Shion, llamando su atención una vez más como si fuese un niño pequeño.

—Ya veo. — sintió como las manos del más pequeño se enredaron entre el cabello largo de Nezumi, atrayéndolo lentamente hacia el pecho descubierto de él. — No pasará nada, estaré siempre contigo, Nezumi. — El susodicho se dejó guiar por las tibias manos de su compañero y descansó su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos, escuchando el suave palpitar de Shion cerca de sí mismo.

— Lo sé…

— Nezumi.

— ¿Hm…?

— Me gustas mucho.

—Su majestad, es usted demasiado sincero cuando está a medio dormir. —Le contestó con un leve deje sarcástico en su voz con la única intención de ocultar su vergüenza, aunque sus mejillas adornadas de un adorable tono rosa no le ayudaban mucho, así que rápidamente hundió su rostro en el torso del peli-blanco.

— Eres tan lindo. — Rió. Nezumi ahora sólo dejaba que sus brazos se aferraran fuertemente a la cintura de Shion, mientras dejaba que este le acariciaba su cabeza cariñosamente.

— Te amo Nezumi. Mucho. — le susurró.

— Hm… — guardó silencio por unos segundos, aún sin atreverse a mirar. —También te amo.

— No es necesario que me abraces con tanta fuerza, no escaparé. — comentó en tono de broma.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta tenerte cerca. —Shion rió ante tal confesión y se limitó a besar la frente de su pareja con cariño. —Quédate por siempre. — Dijo apenas en un susurro mientras dejaba que el sueño le venciese.

Tomó la mano de su Nezumi entrelazando sus dedos con la suya. — Nunca me iré, no ahora que vuelvo a tenerte. —le murmuró cerrando lentamente sus ojos. —Dulces sueños, Nezumi. — debía volver a dormir después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto hace años atrás y quise arreglarlo un poco porque amo mucho a Nezumi y Shion. ;w;
> 
> Gracias por leer. 💖✨


End file.
